Bingung
by Aku-Paij0
Summary: Main Chara Hikaru bingung mau pilih Celia atau cewek yang dia suka di kota! OC buat Celia cooming soon..


Terhubung dengan Paijo!! Gw suka pasangan Main CharaxCelia.. N gw pengen banget bikin cerita soal ini.. Dengan sedikit twist.. Gw ga pinter sih bikin cerita.. Apalagi romance twist.. tp sebagai pengalaman… Bolehlah XD.. Gw bingung mau misahin intro(Hikaru di rumah Celia) sama chapter 1 nya.. (Pas Hikaru mikir soal Celia ama cewe di kota..) Yu ah.. Gabunk ajh.. Maaph ne kalo jelek.. Gw mmang gk bisa bikin cerita berkualitas T-T

Pairings : OC x Hikaru(Main Chara) x Celia x OC

* * *

**Intro**

**Tok Tok Tok**

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

"Ya? Masuklah" Suara yang menjawab itu membuat wajahku memerah padam entah mengapa.. Aku tak tahu..

_**Glek**_

"Um.. Permisi??" Akhirnya kutampakan wajah biasa saja!! ( Walaupun aku yakin wajahku tampak kaku )

"Hikaru? Sudah kuduga itu kamu. Kunjungan seperti biasa ya?" Sambil mengucapkan itu Celia tersenyum seperti malaikatt… Aku pikir aku sudah di surga..

"Iya, ga mengganggu kan?" Senyumku kurasa agak kaku (agak loh..) dan kupandang Marlin, tampaknya dia tidak senang(seperti biasa).

"Tentu ngga. Apa yang membuat kita terganggu? Malah kalau kamu ngga datang serasa ada yang hilang." Celia tetap tersenyum sambil melihat kearahku, bahagianya.

"Jadi, kamu mau teh hijau atau teh susu kawanku?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan nada menggoda(sebenarnya tidak.. tapi setidaknya terdengar seperti itu di telingaku)

"Teh hijau deh!" Kujawab dengan sedikit tawa.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar ya." Dia pun membalikan badannya dengan anggun menuju dapur..

Marlin mendekat. Aku tahu dia tak bermaksud mendekat, hanya berjalan ke arah dekatku. Ingin kusapa namun tak enak juga.

"Halo Marlin." Akhirnya kusapa juga.

"Halo." Singkat banget, aku yakin dia nggak niat menjawab sapaanku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan?" lanjutkan sajalah

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tak kusangka dia balik bertanya

"Sama denganmu."

Pembicaraan jadi kaku. Menyebalkan

"Teh telah datang" Celia datang dan menaruh teh diatas meja.

"Wah,Makasih nih"

"Sama-sama. Ayo minum dong."

"Ngga usah disuruh juga aku minum pasti.."

"Kalo enak,buatmu apa sih yang ngga.."

Kuminum teh hijaunya. Rasanya senang sekali. Bicara dengan Celia seperti bicara dengan malaikat.

"Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Rasanyaa.. Gimana sih kamu Ru..?"

"Iya enak, biasanya juga begitu kan."

"Ih dasar! Hehehe" Celia tertawa geli.

"Eh iya Cel.. Nih.." Kusodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang kurajut dengan sebaik mungkin. Tampaknya tanganku sedikit bergetar.. Padahal sudah setiap hari kulakukan.

"Wah..Bagus banget Ru.. Kamu pinter banget nyusun bunga.. Aku aja ngga bisa!" Celia terpana melihat rangkaian itu lalu melihat ke arahku.

"Makasih ya," Senyum tipisnya begitu indah. Aku rasa aku… terbuai.

"Oh.. Iya.." Dengan segera kulirik jam tanganku dan kumenyapa balik ,"Cel.. Aku balik dulu ya, mau kerja lagi nih.."

"Iya.. Kerja yang bener ya.." Celia mengedipkan matanya. Hatiku seolah terbang ke surga.. mungkin..

"Iya.. Balik dulu ya.. Makasih Cel.. Bye2…" Ku tersenyum pada Celia

"Baik2 ya.." Celia tersenyum balik.

"Sampai jumpa Marlin." Ucapku pelan. Marlin hanya mengangguk.

**BRUK**

Kututup pintu rumah Celia dan berjalan kembali ke peternakanku.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Bingung..**

Di peternakanku aku hanya duduk di depan sambil memperhatikan Toto,anjingku makan dengan lahap.

Aku terbang dalam pikiranku

Celia

Apa aku suka pada dia?

Celia memang cantik,baik,ramah,dan kuat.

Dan aku suka berada di dekatnya

Aku suka melihat apapun yang ia lakukan.

Aku senang memandangnya

Dia membuatku tak menyesal telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa,bekerja di usiaku yang masi muda ini(19tahun).

Setidaknya aku telah lulus SMA

Kubaca surat yang barusan kuterima dari kotak surat

Dari : Arisa

Untuk : Hikaru

Hikaru jelek,

Apa kabarmu disana?

Aku sangat khawatir padamu.

Apa kamu makan dengan benar?

Apa kamu bahagia disana?

Apa kamu mempunyai teman banyak disana?

Aduh,

Aku gak tahu harus tulis apalagi.

Moga2 kamu baik2 saja disana. 

Sekolah sangat sepi tanpamu..

Aku harap kemaren kamu tidak lulus dan tetap di kelas 3 SMA.

Makan dan mandi dengan benar ya

Kalau tidak… Aku akan menghampirimu

Dan memukulmu sampai sekarat karena itu!! :D

Kututup surat itu dengan senyum lebar

Arisa

Adik kelasku di SMA sebelum aku lulus

Anak yang cantik namun kasar,brutal,dan ceplas ceplos

Sebenarnya dia baik dan khawatiran

Hubunganku dengannya dekat

Setelah aku mengantarkan HPnya yang ketinggalan

Hubungan kami cukup dalam tepatnya

Tak bisa kuceritakan sekarang

Dialah yang menangis saat aku pindah ke desa ini

Dan mengirimiku surat paling sering

Dan ku akui

Tampaknya aku suka padanya

Dan aku yakin akan perasaanku itu

Sebelum aku bertemu Celia

Aku bingung

Celia.. Arisa

Kupandang langit sore yang indah

Ngantuk…

…

Dan tampaknya…

Aku ketiduran…

zZzZzZz…

* * *

Wah.. Aneh bgt ya ceritanya... Masih lanjut lohh... Hhehehe..

Maklum ga pinter bikin twist...

Yang suka n gak sukaaa(kayaknya c banyak yg gak suka) review pliss...

Kasi tau jeleknya dimana.. Kita manusia harus banyak belajar kan..

hehheehe.. (puppy dog eye..)

Thx b4


End file.
